The Light In Her Eyes
by Remember The Darkness
Summary: Okay just a short onesie where you can put in your own charrie names. I thought of Eragon and Saphira when i wrote this though.Got idea from a story where she can turn human...


AN: Hey people this is just a short story with no meaning. With no connection to my up-comeing story. This is just something im entering into a writing contest at my school along with a few poems. No names were given so you can put in any boy girl ship and think that this might be what happens to them.lol but i doubt that you want this to happen. But please note that this goes with Eragon! In a twisted way!

Dont own Even though i don't use anyones charecters!

**The light in her eyes**

**By: Nicole Trudeau**

He had paired all of his opponent's sword attacks. However, what he wasn't expecting were the three dozen archers that marched there way onto the battlefield toward him!

He had previously taken down all his wards, for they took up too much of his energy. Now he realized that was his biggest mistake he could have ever made. As he saw the arrows flying towards him he had no time to gather logical thought. He twisted his head to the side and saw his love still up in the tree firing arrows faster that humanly possible.

No one saw her coming and no one could have seen her even if they tried. The only hints were the well-targeted arrows coming out of the leaves. He turned his head back to his opponent as he realized he had let his guard down and was punctured with a sword to his stomach.

In addition, what a great coincidence that the arrows fired from the archers landed straight at his bleeding wound. And he watched the girl jump from the tree and kneel beside him. However, that was almost an hour ago.

Moreover, he sat there, dieing. The arrows and a blade in his stomach. There was no more pain. Every feeling had gone long ago. As blood poured out of his stomach, his one true love sat there crying. Or more like sobbing, he didn't know his hearing was starting to go too.

He could hear her yelling healing spells to the heavens her hands covered the wound in his stomach. He wanted to tell her to stop and to save her energy. He wanted to say so many things he had never said. Like I love you. Or I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Or even that she was the only person who completely understood him.

The only person who didn't laugh at the small problems that caused him to cry at night. The only person who would hold him in there arms and whispers a thing like it's going to be ok. The only person in the world who would forgive him because he let the whole world down.

He wished he could say something! Anything at all, even just goodbye. However, he could not get the words to come out. And he just sat there and watched as the archers pulled back there bow strings.

And he just sat there and watched as almost 15 arrows lodged into her back. He wanted to scream. He wanted to jump up and slice the heads off every single one of them. Nevertheless, most of all he wanted to just reach out and hold her. Hold her as she died. Hold her as she said the last words she would ever say.

Nevertheless, she said them too. She turned her head in her last moments and whispered 'I love you. And I just wish you felt the same'.

He did feel the same and he wanted to cry that to the heavens. He wanted to do something anything at all. Even if it was just a blink to tell her silently, he had heard her. He wanted to return her desperate replies. I love you I love you I love you he cried in his head hoping that somehow, she could hear him but he knew she could not.

He wanted to ask her to marry him. He had a ring and everything. The most beautiful ring in the world. It shone in the moonlight. Shone like the sun. The most brilliant light the world would ever see. Except the light that shone in her eyes. They shone like nothing else. Moreover, he had never told her that either. Nevertheless, he wanted to. And at that he felt tears running down his face as he saw the light, slowly leave her eyes.

He could feel himself slipping away also. He couldn't move or feel anything. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't smell anything. And there was nothing to taste but the tears that were falling into his open mouth.

But that was slowly ebbing away also. He felt his mind going blank. And wished with all the feeling in the world that she, his love, his only love could know just how much he loved her.

Not that he was alive. Not that she would live, because then he would have no one in heaven. Not even that this had never happened. Only the fact that she would know he loved her.

The tears were not running down his face anymore. The blood was not running out of his stomach. However, his heart was still breaking. Moreover, as his mind slowly closed down. And his heart gave its final beat. And the light slowly left his eyes.

He just knew he died. He could see a light in the distance. Angels flying around it. Playing a melody on harps and flutes. And in the center of it all, was his love.

He walked toward the light. The angles. His love. His ever-going happiness. And he thought at this joy. This happiness. This great moment. I'll finally get to hold her in my arms. I'll finally get to tell her I love her. I'll get to spend the rest of my life with her. Tell her everything I never got to.

But as he got to the last step, it all faded away. And all there was was darkness. His soul cried and his spirit mourned, as he knew, that happy picture, was all he would see. And that last happy picture was all he could think about. All he could see. And it only gave him pain and suffering.

He couldn't help but think 'Is this what dieing is supposed to be?'. A time to finally get what you desired most in the world then have it ripped away?

A time to drown in your sadness? A time to punished for every sin you ever made? A time to recap every time you let someone down? Had their feelings crushed? Moreover, hurt them? He knew he would go crazy.

Not because of the darkness. Not because of his memories. Not because he knew he was dead. And not of his hurtful memories per say. But because he knew that he would never see his love again.

Never hear her tender voice. Never hear that musical laugh. Never see her beautiful face. Never hold her in his arms. Never feel her lips on his own. Never sit beside her in comfortable silences. Never tell her all the things he wanted to say. Never hear her wise advice. But what hurt him most of all was that he would never see the light in her eyes. That beautiful glowing light. That shined in the darkness and made him lose all of his fears. He would never again see that light. Never again.

AN: Ok I ask you to please please please review. you know that small purple button. no don't report me. The one that puts you into a magical place where you can tell me how crappie this thing is. But this almost made me cry. And thats saying alot becasue I don't cry at fanfictions. Thats stupid I know but I don't. So review and...

Tootles -nikki


End file.
